modernpowers2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mauritania
West Africa's Leaders General Atlas II & General Molambo Locations Mauritania Senegal Guinea-Bissau Foreign Relations Senegal - Annexed Mar 2026 - Diplomacy - Discussing total integration. Jan 2025 - Conflict - The Senegal Mauritanian Alliance invades Guinea Bissau Sep 2023 - Secret Diplomacy - Military Integration Talks Aug 2022 - Event - Senegal buys seeds from Mauritania. Mar 2022 - Diplomacy - Senegal joins OAEC Jan 2021- Diplomacy - Mauritania allows a Senegalese observer to observe Mauritanian Agriculture. Apr 2016- Diplomacy- Mauritania sends diplomats to Senegal to discuss their shared EEZ South Africa - Close Allies Mar 2027- Event - South Africa & Mauritania work on Mark IV Mar 2026- Diplomacy - Discussing Building IFV Mar 2024 - Event - South Africa & Mauritania work on Mark III. Mar 2022 - Diplomacy - South Africa joins OAEC Mar 2022 - Diplomacy - South Africa Contracts Mauritania to build Desalination Plants Dec 2021 - Event - Mauritania & South Africa begin work on Mark II. It is stolen. Dec 2021 - Event - Mauritania & South Africa combine Metal Foam & Graphene. Jul 2021- Event - Mauritania & South Africa experiment with Graphene Jun 2020- Diplomacy South Africa Teams up With Mauritania to Create Power Armor Western Sahara - Mauritania's Puppet Mar 2027- Covert - 1 Mauritanian becomes a General. Dec 2021- Covert - 3 Mauritanians become MId - Tier Officers May 2020- Covert - 7 Mauritanian's become officers in Western Sahara Dec 2017- Covert - Mauritania Infiltrates Western Sahara. Iran - Allies Mar 2027- News - Iran begins construction of military base in Mauritania Mar 2026- Diplomacy- Mauritania buys 15 Qaher 313, 1300 Raad-2, 400 Karrar MBT Jan 2025- News - Senegal buys 30 Qaher 313, 12 Bavar-373, Jan 2025- News - Mauritania buys 15 Qaher 313, 200 Raad-2, Oct 2023 - Diplomacy - Mauritania buys 15 HESA Multiroles & 8 Bavar-373s & 100 Karrar MBT Nov 2022- News - Mauritania buys small arms from Iran. May 2018- Diplomacy - Mauritania Apologizes. Jul 2016- Diplomacy - Iran declares Mauritanians ambassadors Personae non Gratae France - Allies Mar 2027- Diplomacy - France sends diplomat to Mauritania to discuss Foreign Legion. Jun 2020- Diplomacy - France sends Military Advisers. Jan 2020- Diplomacy - France offers farming aid. USA - Allies May 2024 - News - Mauritania settles debt to USA. Jun 2020 - News - Construction Begins On New Joint Base In Mauritania Jul 2016- Diplomacy - USA offers Mauritania Aid for a US Base North Korea- Allies Jun 2020- Diplomacy - North Korea sends Military Advisers. China - Allies Jan 2021- Diplomacy - China sells phones to Mauritania Austria - Allies Jun 2020- Diplomacy - Austria sends Military Advisers. Spain - Allies Jun 2020- Diplomacy - Austria sends Military Advisers. UK - Allies Jun 2020- Diplomacy - UK sends Military Advisers. Sep 2018 - Diplomacy - UK Provides Mauritania with Farming Equipment Mongolia - Allies Feb 2020- News - Mongolia and Mauritania begin joint-development of lightweight vehicle armor. Morocco - Allies Jun 2017- Diplomacy - Morocco leases/ their EEZ Saudi Arabia - Allies May 2016- Diplomacy - Saudi Arabia builds a Desalination Plant. Apr 2016- Diplomacy - Saudi Arabia gifts 4 Boats to Mauritania (1 Corvette & 3 Patrol Boats). Apr 2016- Diplomacy - Saudi Arabia invests $350M in Infrastructure. Monsanto - Business Partners. Oct 2016- News - Monsanto Constructs Algae Ponds Research Mar 2025- News - AfriTronics, AfriTom Jan 2024- Event - Mauritania builds light tanks. Aug 2022- Event - GMO's result in a 12% crop increase. Dec 2021- Event - Mauritania Sciences the Shit Out of GMOs Mar 2021- Event - Mauritania University begins experimenting with Microbial Desalination Fuel Cells Infrastructure Desalination Facilities - 50 (20 in Mauritania, 20 in Senegal, 10 in GB) Farmland- 5,000,000,000 Acres (2,000,000,000 in Mauri, 2,000,000,000 in Sen,1,000,000,000 in GB) Algae to Oil Facilities- 3 Mar 2027- Event - 5 Gun Factories, 4 Vehicle Factories May 2025- News- Builds Algae to Oil Facility Mar 2025- News - 7 Metal Foam Factories, 6 Gun Factories Mar 2025- News - Thorium Nuclear Reactor ($250M, Finished 2030) Jan 2025- News - Paying smart women. Mar 2024 - News - Senegal Abandons Proprietary Software & Makes Internet Secure. Jan 2018 - News - Senegal Abandons Proprietary Software & Makes Internet Secure. Military Army 180k Soldiers 20k BADASS (Special Forces) '''Airforce''' 25k Soldiers Navy 25k Soldiers Power Armor Mark 4 15 hour battery life for the suits Resistant for multiple shots of a 50 cal before degrading. Weapons: 1) Sheath on the wrist contains a knife for close-quarter combat 2) 2 Pistols with magnetic holsters 3) Gloves with a built in Taser. 4) Pepper spray for the Police Models. Power: Removable Lithium Batteries Amenities: 1) Helmet utilizes both an intake fan and an exhaust fan to keep the suit cool. 2) Laser targeting system to mark a target to be taken out by a sniper. 3) Cellular Service. 4) GPS Unit. 5) Voice Activated Guidance 6) A light transponder on the chest can also be activated to signal a helicopter. 7) Night Vision Goggles built into the Helmet. 8) 2 Cameras on the back and 2 in the front of the helmet providing 360° of vision ($1,200) With Infrared Camera with MSX, sees Thermal & Moisture. 9) Battery built into suit. 10) Exoskeleton Boots, improving natural movement. 11) Body Sensors. 12) A Gas Mask integrated into the helmet of the mask. ($125) 13) Built-in Display, to provide the user with virtual and augmented reality. ($3,000) 14) The entire suit becomes voice activated, and communication between suits and a home base has been enhanced. 15) Full Tactical Network, allowing soldiers and anyone in the network to share information between each other in real time. 16) Nanocellulose will be harvested from the algae facility waste, and will be used to replace the Graphene used in the suit, due to it being as durable, conductive, and cheaper. It is also more flexible and lighter allowing for thicker armor more bullet resistant armor. 17) The suits will be redesigned With in-house computer boards and electronics. 18) 360 degree infantry radar will be built into the helmet. 19) Using artificial muscle technology developed boosts human strength by a factor of 3 and can aid a soldier in moving even when he is critically wounded. 20) Auto Injectors, that can be loaded with medical or combat drugs. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/1137093 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/1137093 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/1056502 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/1050244 https://voat.co/v/modernpowers/comments/1036082 Alliances African Union League of Arab States OAEC Category:Country Category:Unclaimed Category:African Union